Sleeping Beauty
by Tanpopout
Summary: Berbicara dengan orang lain dan mengingat betapa kau mencintai orang yang saat ini kau cintai. SasuNaru. someday, prequel/sequel, intended. because this is medical related and i don't understand about it. - - hard to write


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing: SasuNaru,

Summary: Berbicara dengan orang lain dan mengingat betapa kau mencintai orang yang saat ini kau cintai.

* * *

Sleeping Beauty

**chapter 1**

….

"Dobe…"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara yang sangat ia kenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Sasuke mendekatinya membawa segelas kopi pahit. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya itu suka sekali dengan kopi pahit. Apa enaknya sih dari kopi pahit?

Kekasihnya itu duduk disampingnya, dikursi panjang sebuah taman di rumah sakit. Iya…dirinya sedang sakit.

"Kau tidak membawakan sesuatu untukku, Teme!"

Sasuke melirik kekasihnya, "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku pergi membeli kopi pahit ini." Naruto berdecak, dan kemudian cemberut. Sasuke tahu, kalau sudah seperti ini…Naruto akan sulit ditangani. Ia sedang moody nampaknya. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, "Baiklah…aku akan pergi membelikanmu sesuatu kalau begitu, pegang kopiku ini! jangan biarkan kopi ini dingin, Dobe!"

"Bagaimana caranya, aku tetap menjaganya hangat, Teme!"

Kekasih Naruto itu sudah berjalan untuk membelikannya 'sesuatu'.

"Pikirkan dengan otakmu yang kecil itu!"

"Hish!"

Naruto tak habis pikir pada kekasihnya itu. Ia sedang dirawat dirumah sakit tapi Sasuke seperti tidak memberinya perhatian. Jangan-jangan selama ini ia ada dirumahsakit Sasuke berselingkuh dengan perempuan atau laki-laki lainnya. Awas saja kau teme! Tunggu beberapa hari lagi kalau aku sudah diizinkan dokter pulang! Akan ku hukum kau!

Naruto tertawa cekikikan sendirian.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, sama pekatnya dengan warna rambut kekasihnya itu duduk disampingnya. Ia jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Memikirkan hal ini, Naruto menyeringai. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan si sombong Sasuke itu kalau melihat ada laki-laki yang jauh lebih tampan, rapi, dan tinggi darinya.

Naruto memperhatikan laki-laki disampingnya, warna kulitnya sangat pucat dan ia memiliki kantung mata. Pasti laki-laki ini kekurangan tidur. mungkin ia juga pasien dirumah sakit ini. Naruto melirik pakaiannya, atau mungkin keluarganya ada yang sakit? Entahlah…yang jelas…beruntung sekali orang yang menjadi kekasih dari laki-laki ini. karena kekasihnya sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya sampai-sampai ia kekurangan tidur seperti ini. hish…berbeda dari seseorang yang ia kenal.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, seseorang itu sudah menatapnya semenjak tadi. Naruto terkejut, dan wajahnya memerah. Orang dihadapannya ini memang benar-benar tampan, sekalipun terlihat kelelahan. Mata hitamnya, seperti malam. Menenggelamkan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti sedang menyelingkuhi Sasuke. Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya.

Suasana di taman itu sedang sepi, dan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Rasanya semakin aneh, kalau kau duduk di sebelah seseorang tanpa mengatakan apapun pada orang itu setelah sekian lamanya di tempat yang sama. Naruto melirik laki-laki disampingnya, ia sudah tidak menatap Naruto lagi. Rasanya…entah kenapa hatinya sedikit kecewa. Lagi-lagi Naruto selingkuh dari Sasuke.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, rasanya benar-benar aneh duduk di sebelah orang ini. bukannya ia membencinya, tapi…rindu sekali, seperti ia tidak pernah melihat orang ini dan rindu sekali. Mungkin karena rambut, dan matanya sama seperti kekasihnya, makanya ia merindukan kekasihnya yang baru 10 menit lalu pergi membelikannya 'sesuatu' itu. Hish…

"Kau kenapa?"

Naruto terkejut, sepertinya ada yang berbicara…

"Ehem," orang di sebelahnya itu berdehem dan mau tidak mau Naruto menatapnya, "Kau kenapa?" kata orang itu sekali lagi.

Remaja berambut pirang itu merasa keanehan dengan pertanyaan laki-laki yang baru ditemui itu, 'Kau kenapa?' apanya yang kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa…aku hanya _check up_ karena akhir-akhir ini, kepalaku sering sakit, dan akhirnya dokter menyarankanku untuk rawat inap karena aku sering jatuh karena sakit kepala ini… atau…. laki-laki dewasa dan tampan ini, menanyakanku 'Kau kenapa?... menatapku?' begitu?

"Hem?" Naruto kebingungan ia akan menjawab apa.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, senyum yang menghangatkan, dan tanpa ia sadari jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku…aku…" ia menutup matanya dan kembali menatap Naruto, kini pandangannya jauh lebih serius dan sedikit…sedih? "Kau sedang apa duduk di sini? Kau pasien kan? Kau sakit apa?" tanyanya dengan ramah.

Naruto pun tersenyum, laki-laki dewasa ini kenyataannya memang berbeda sekali sikapnya dengan Sasuke. Hanya wajahnya mereka berdua saja yang hampir sama! Sasuke pasti kesal kalau aku berteman dengan laki-laki ini dan terlihat akrab. Ia sangat posesif. Yah…bukannya hal itu buruk sih…posesif-nya itu menunjukkan seberapa cinta dirinya pada Naruto.

"Iya, aku pasien disini."

"Kenapa kau duduk sendiri? Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

Alis Naruto mengkerut, tangannya gemetar. Entah kenapa, rasanya aneh berada disamping laki-laki asing ini, "Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku…erm…aku sakit…" ia menunjukkan kepalanya, "Beberapa tahun lalu aku kecelakaan, aku terluka dibagian kepala, dan akhir-akhir ini sakit kepalaku kembali."

"Ah…begitu…apa kata dokter?" tanya orang itu sepertinya benar-benar peduli padanya. Aneh, padahal ia tidak mengenal orang ini, tapi laki-laki dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat peduli padanya. Jangan-jangan stalker? Stalker-nya yang khawatir padanya karena ia tidak pernah muncul di kampus lagi?

Mungkin.

"Aku…" Apa ya…kata dokter, aku sendiri lupa, "Entahlah, kekasihku yang mengurus semuanya…"

"Oh…" katanya terlihat sedikit sedih dan menatap tanaman dihadapannya.

Tuh kan! Naruto benar-benar curiga pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini. jangan-jangan ia benar-benar stalkernya.

"Erm…iya?" tanyanya ragu.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat dan kembali menatap Naruto, "Kau…dan kekasihmu itu sepertinya sangat dekat ya?"

Kini giliran Naruto yang tersenyum, "Iya… kami sangat dekat dan saling mencintai."

"Ia pasti gadis yang beruntung," tambah laki-laki itu.

Suara tawa memecah suasana yang hening, Naruto tertawa seperti tiada hari esok, dan laki-laki yang menggunakan jaket hitam hanya menatapnya keanehan. Naruto mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sisi matanya, "Maaf, maaf…"

"Hn?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu, tapi…sebenarnya kekasihku itu laki-laki." Naruto melihat alis mata laki-laki itu naik sebelah, "Ng…aku bukan gay, tapi…orang yang aku cintai itu kebetulan adalah seorang laki-laki." Senyumnya mengingat betapa sayang dirinya pada si Uchiha itu.

"Oh? Pasti ia laki-laki yang beruntung ya?"

"Eh? hahaha… entahlah, Ia selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku ini orang paling bodoh sedunia saja." katanya, walaupun aku memang sedikit bodoh, pikirnya.

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau mau dengannya?"

"Kenapa juga ya? Ia menyebalkan, dingin, tidak berperasaan, angkuh, menyebalkan lagi…" Naruto melirik laki-laki itu, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku?"

"Iya, kau terlihat… marah?" tanya Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang baru saja menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku sedang tidak marah, maksudku…iya, aku kesal pada laki-laki itu… karena sepertinya ia laki-laki yang…yang…" orang itu tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dan hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"Iya…" Naruto sudah tersenyum lebar, "Ia memang menyebalkan! Tapi ia kekasih terbaik yang ada di dunia ini!" katanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hem? Benarkah?"

"Iya! Sebenarnya kami ini berteman dengan sangat baik semenjak kami berumur 12 tahun, ah tidak! Ia saat itu sudah berumur 13 tahun. Karena suatu peristiwa…" Naruto sedikit sedih mengingat pembantaian keluarga Sasuke oleh Itachi, kakaknya sendiri, "Ia harus…meninggalkan…sekolah selama satu tahun."

"Peristiwa buruk kah?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Peristiwa paling buruk yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan…"

Sepertinya laki-laki itu tahu kalau Naruto tidak ingin menceritakan kisah sedih kekasihnya. Ia hanya tersenyum, seakan-akan berkata 'Aku turut berduka cita". Sedih, dan tulus.

"Jangan bersedih," kata Naruto, "Ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat kuat, kalau tidak ada peristiwa itu…mungkin aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin aku tidak akan tertarik padanya. Kami…memiliki pengalaman yang sama, dan rasanya…kami saling mengerti diantara perbedaan kami yang menggunung."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Bisa kau ceritakan?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang yang…yang kau katakan menyebalkan itu?" pintanya.

Semenjak mood Naruto sedang membaik dan ia tidak sedang sakit kepala, "Karena, aku menyukainya. Itu saja. Aku menyadari perasaan ini setelah lima tahun pertemanan kami. Saat itu ia akan pindah keluar kota, ia cerdas, sudah pasti akan memasuki universitas terbaik di negeri ini, tahun depan. Aku merasa kehilangan….aku pikir awalnya ini karena kami berteman dengan baik, maka wajar kalau aku kehilangan…" Naruto melirik laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan mata hangat, sepertinya ia paham dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

"Tapi…saat ia mengatakan 'Suatu saat nanti, saat kita bertemu lagi…kita lihat siapa yang paling cantik diantara kekasih kita!', aku tertegun saat ia mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu…selama kami berteman, ia tidak pernah membahas perihal wanita…ia selalu dan terlalu fokus pada belajarnya.." Naruto terhenti sebentar dan tersenyum pada laki-laki itu, "dan…saat itu aku tahu, ada yang salah dalam diriku. Aku terlalu posesif, dan cemburu saat melihat temanku itu tersenyum dengan memikirkan gadis impiannya. Gadis impiannya, orang yang dicintainya, yang akan selalu disampingnya…dan itu bukan aku."

"Lalu?" tanyanya diam-diam.

"Lalu? aku tidak melakukan apapun, sampai suatu saat ketika ia akan pergi dari kota kami, aku mengejarnya dengan sepedaku, dan…" Kepalanya kembali sakit. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dan tangannya sudah memegang erat rambutnya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu panik.

"Iya…ini…hanya pusing, sementara. Nanti juga hilang," katanya santai.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik ka-"

"Akan aku lanjutkan…" sambungnya, "Kau tidak keberatan mendengarku kan?" sejak kapan Naruto ingin agar orang dihadapannya ini tahu tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke? Mungkin ia ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Sasuke yang lainnya. Seperti sepupu jauh atau apa?

"Aku tersiksa, disaat-saat satu tahun pertemanan kami. Ia tidak tahu, saat tangan kami tidak sengaja saling bertemu, ia tidak tahu saat itu aku ingin menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu, saat ia tersenyum aku ingin memilikinya sendiri. Dan ia tidak tahu, saat ia tertidur…aku pernah mencuri-curi untuk menyentuh tubuhnya..hehehe…"

"Hn…"

"Itu salahku, karena ia tidak tahu maka ia bersikap seperti biasanya. Kami bermain, makan, dan sering kali menginap disalah satu rumah kami. Ia tidak tahu…saat itu…aku tidak mau menemuinya saat ia akan pergi dari kota kami. Aku benci dia yang tidak paham kalau aku tidak ingin ia pergi. Tapi…aku tidak boleh egois, sebagai teman yang baik…aku akhirnya mengejarnya dengan sepedaku, aku berteriak dibelakang mobilnya, agar ia sukses, dan jangan lupakan temannya ini…"

Naruto termenung, ia masih ingat…saat…saat mereka lulus bersama dan Sasuke memeluknya, sebagai sahabat baik tentunya. Saat mereka lulus, kepergian Sasuke…hanya menghitung hari saja. tapi Naruto tidak dapat mengatakan 'jangan pergi' dan 'tetap disini'. Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Sasuke akan bersekolah ditempat yang terbaik untuknya. Hidup di kota besar, dan…dan..akan menemukan seseorang yang akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Saat itu, Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, hingga disuatu waktu ia keceplosan 'Aku menyukaimu…' katanya, dan Sasuke yang terkejut mendengarnya tersenyum, 'Aku juga…' awalnya, Naruto berpikir ini adalah saat-saat yang paling bahagia setelah satu tahun ia menderita menahan rasa cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Hingga sahabatnya itu menambahkan 'Kau adalah teman terbaikku, Naruto…aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu.' Rasanya ia seperti tersambar petir maupun tersengat ubur-ubur.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum getir, 'Kau akan disana tanpaku, Teme!' katanya lemah. Kini giliran Sasuke yang tersenyum getir, 'Benar juga.'

'Maka…maka dari itu…'

'Iya…Naruto?'

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tenang, seperti tidak ada apapun, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Seperti…perpisahan dengannya bukanlah suatu hal yang sangat menyedihkan. Sesuatu yang…yang…bisa tergantikan. Tentu ia akan tergantikan oleh seseorang yang sangat dicintai oleh Sasuke kelak.

Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepalanya, kata 'Maka dari itu… jangan pergi…' tidak pernah terucap dari bibirnya, dan Sasuke menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata, 'Dasar kau ini.'

Iya…aku ini bodoh kan? Bodoh…karena aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri…yang akan pergi dari sisiku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kau tahu Sasuke…rasa ramen yang hampir setiap hari kita makan pasti akan berubah karena tidak ada kau disisiku…jalanan pasti akan terasa jauh lebih lebar saat aku hanya berjalan sendiri. Dan…dan…hatiku akan kesepian tanpamu. Aku tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku, aku mengerti, karena kalau aku yang jadi kau pun…kau pasti tidak akan menerima perasaanku ini…tapi…aku mohon…bisakah…

Bisakah kau ada disampingku? Dan jangan pergi…? Tetap menjadi temanku, walaupun itu membunuhku?

Hei, Sasuke…

"Erm…Naruto? Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak, karena tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil, "Ah ya?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Ia menyentuh pipinya sendiri, dan ada airmata disana, sejak kapan ia menangis?

"Aku tidak apa-apa…hanya saja ada satu waktu…aku sangat sedih karena akan ditinggalkan oleh kekasihku dan aku…aku mengingatnya saat ini." kepalanya pun bertambah sakit karenanya.

Sasuke, Sasuke kau kemana? Cepatlah kembali, aku mulai takut kau tidak akan kembali lagi padaku…seperti…seperti hari itu? Ung?...bukankah akhirnya hari itu Sasuke akhirnya kembali? Seperti ada yang aneh.

"Kau yakin?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ah…aku sungguh tidak apa-apa…" ia ditatap dengan mata penuh ke khawatiran, rasanya menyenangkan sekali dikhawatirkan seperti ini, "Aku tidak apa-apa!" Naruto mengerak-gerakkan tangannya, "Lihat? Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Baiklah…"

"Akan aku lanjutkan…sampai mana…ah iya, sampai aku mengejarnya dengan sepedaku…setelah itu aku ditabrak oleh mobil yang oleng, dan aku koma selama tiga bulan." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn…"

"Kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum…"Setelah aku membuka mataku, ia ada disampingku…sedang menangis, wajah sombong dan tampannya itu jadi kumuh dan sangaaaatttt sedih sekali. Kalau saat itu aku sedang tidak sakit, aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak!"

Naruto tersenyum, saat laki-laki itu sepertinya terkejut, "Saat itu ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin berpisah dariku, kalau ia mencintaiku." Naruto terdiam sebentar, mengingat kenangan manisnya, "Saat itulah…kami bersama. Hingga saat ini…rasanya sudah lama sekali…"

"Kalian…sepertinya sangat bahagia."

"Tentu saja! semenyebalkan apapun dirinya…ia tetap orang mencintaiku. Lihat saat ini ia sedang membelikanku 'sesuatu'."

"Sesuatu?"

"Yap…rahasia." Bisiknya jahil.

Aneh rasanya, laki-laki dihadapannya ini hanya tersenyum sedikit pahit. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto balik, "Ada keluargamu yang sakit?"

Orang itu mengangguk.

"Ceritakan saja padaku!"

"Baiklah," senyumnya, "Aku disini menunggu orang yang aku cintai. Ia sedang tertidur dan tidak juga mengingatku."

"Eh?"

"Menurut dokter, ia sedang…trauma? _Vegetative State_? Amnesia? Delusional? Atau… entahlah… yang jelas ia tidak begitu sadarkan diri dan ia jarang sekali tanggap dalam berkomunikasi hanya pada beberapa orang saja dan itu pun jarang sekali…" katanya lirih.

Naruto memicingkan kepalanya kekiri, "Kekasihmu itu sakit apa?"

Tangan laki-laki itu sudah meremas lututnya hingga keluar keringat, "Ia…ia bukan kekasihku."

"Hm? Orang tua? Keluarga? Teman? Istri? Atau…anak?" tanyanya ragu.

Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan…" katanya, "Ia sahabat baikku. Orang yang aku cintai diam-diam."

"Hm?"

"Ceritanya tidak jauh berbeda 'kan dari milikmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah sangat sedih, sepertinya orang ini akan menangis.

"Aku pergi meninggalkannya, dan ia kecelakaan…tiga tahun yang lalu ia kecelakaan, lalu ia koma…dan aku baru tahu ia kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu."

"AH…." Naruto sungguh terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Lalu keka-errr…orang yang kau cintai itu…masih…hidup?"

Lagi-lagi wajah sedih seperti akan menangis itu muncul, "Iya…orang yang aku cintai itu masih hidup…hanya saja…hanya saja…ia dalam…dunianya, tidurnya…sekalipun ia menatapku, tapi ia tidak mengingatku."

"Aaahh…." Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia harus benar-benar merasa sedih atau lega karena saat ia membuka matanya, Sasuke…orang yang dicintainya ada disampingnya. "Apakah ia tahu kau mencintainya?"

Orang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak…aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku terlalu takut kehilangannya."

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku mengerti perasaan itu, terlalu takut kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, tapi pada saat yang sama perasaan itu perlahan membunuhmu…aku mengerti…"

"Terima kasih…" katanya pelan.

Naruto bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, "Kurasa gadis itu menyukaimu!" katanya menyemangati orang dihadapannya ini.

"Dari mana kau tahu ia menyukaiku?"

Wajah Naruto berubah kemerahan dan ia sedikit kebingungan, "Kau…kau jangan mengatakan apapun ya…saat kekasihku nanti datang. Tapi…aku…bisa saja jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu. Rahasiakan ini…"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Iya…baiklah…dan terimakasih…"

"Apakah keadaannya begitu parah?"

"Ia hanya tidak bisa mengingatku, dan tubuhnya masih dalam perawatan…karena kecelakaan…melumpuhkan sebagian besar tubuhnya, dan kepalanya."

"Ah…"

"Hn…"

"Erm…kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Sangat, aku sangat mencintainya. Semenjak kami kecil, saat aku melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyukainya. Kami menjadi sahabat baik, dan kami harus berpisah tanpa aku sempat mengatakan aku menyukainya. Dan..dan…karena aku pengecut…aku tidak berani menghubunginya lagi…aku takut kalau ia mengatakan kalau ia sudah memiliki kekasih…maka dari itu aku…aku baru bisa menemuinya saat ia hanya menatap kekosongan dan tidak mengenalku." Orang itu tertawa, "Kau tahu, ia berkata 'Selamat siang? Anda siapa ya?' padaku. Teman baikknya? Kurasa aku pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat jahat." Ia termenung. Naruto ikutan termenung.

Naruto benar-benar merasa beruntung karena Sasuke selalu ada disampingnya, sekalipun Sasuke orang yang menyebalkan, tapi ia bahagia…karena orang yang ia cintai kembali mencintainya. Apa yang kurang dari itu?

Tangan Naruto menggenggam pundak laki-laki yang sangat tinggi itu, "Tidak apa-apa…suatu saat nanti, orang yang kau cintai pasti akan mengingatmu dan kembali mencintaimu." Ia pasti gadis yang sangat baik, bisa dicintai oleh seseorang sedalam ini. sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke nanti. Akhir-akhir ini karena sakit kepalaku, aku semakin egois padanya.

Saat itu dari kejauhan Naruto melihat sesosok laki-laki yang dicintainya membawakan suatu bungkusan ditangannya. Ketika Naruto akan memanggil Sasuke, tanpa ia sadari ada tangan dipipi kirinya. Naruto kembali menatap laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

"Maaf?" tanya Naruto.

"Terimakasih…" katanya sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan lembut, ia mengelus-elus pipi itu seperti seorang ibu pada bayi yang baru dilahirkannya, "Terimakasih…" katanya lagi dan Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, "Kau memiliki senyum seperti dirinya, sangat cantik."

Naruto merasakan ada tatapan tajam dipunggungnya, "Sa-Sasuke…?" laki-laki dihadapannya itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. Mungkin ia takut kalau Sasuke akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Iya?" tanyanya kemudian menarik kembali tangannya, "Na-Naruto?"

"Hm? Ah iya," Naruto melirik kearah kanannya dan Sasuke sudah berdiri setengah kesal serta sudah menatap tajam orang asing dihadapannya itu, "Maaf, ini kekasihku…ia baru saja pergi dari supermarket untuk membelikanku sesuatu." Senyumnya.

Laki-laki dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan sedih, kenapa bersedih ya? Naruto tidak paham kenapa ia harus bersedih, mungkin ia iri dan ingin agar sahabat baiknya itu mencintainya juga. Gadis yang malang… tidak sadar kalau laki-laki disampingnya ini sangat menderita menunggu kesembuhannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Erm…ia hanya kekasih dari salah satu pasien dirumahsakit ini juga…" Sasuke sudah menatap laki-laki dihadapan mereka dengan sangat tajam.

"Hn…bisa tidak ia pergi! Ia membuatku muak!"

Laki-laki itu sepertinya kurang nyaman dengan adanya Sasuke, Naruto tahu…sikap Sasuke memang menyebalkan, "Ma-maaf, sikap Sasuke memang sedikit buruk." Katanya pada laki-laki itu hingga terkejut dan hanya ditanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Memang…apa yang kekasihmu itu katakan?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Maaf…ia cemburu sepertinya dan…dan ia mengusirmu pergi..." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sudah membuang wajahnya, "Ia hanya kelewat overprotective."

Orang itu akhirnya berdiri, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi…" laki-laki itu sudah menepuk-nepukkan lututnya. "Terimakasih atas waktunya…" katanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, tunggu!" teriak Naruto tanpa berdiri dari tempatnya, ia takut Sasuke akan semakin cemburu.

Laki-laki itu kembali menatapnya, "Iya?'

"Si-siapa namamu?" tanyanya terbata, dan Sasuke sudah membelakanginya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, mendatangi Naruto dan kemudian menggenggam tangan kanannya, "Sasuke, namaku Sasuke…"

"Hm~, ternyata namamu sama dengan Sasuke…" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang membelakanginya, "Kau dengar itu, Teme!"

Sasuke (kekasih Naruto) hanya terdiam dan tidak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Dan..namaku..Naru-"

"Naruto-kan?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk, "Erm…lain kali…lain kali, apakah kita bisa mengobrol lagi?" pintanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "Tanpa Sasuke yang ini tentunya,…" tunjuk Naruto perlahan pada Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto…" laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum dengan sedih.

Ia menatap punggung yang jauh lebih lebar dan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Sasuke-nya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku harap…kau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, Sasuke-san…"

Tapi…Naruto tidak akan berpindah hati… Sasuke –kekasihnya- ia hanya mencintainya, hanya dirinya.

Naruto sedikit kebingungan saat laki-laki itu sepertinya…sedang berbicara dengan Sakura –sahabat Naruto-. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Ia hanya berharap gadis itu baik-baik saja, dan dapat sesegera mungkin mengingat Sasuke-san. Ia melirik kearah Sasuke-nya yang berwajah kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu, teme!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba, dan Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah memerah hanya bisa bergumam 'Hn…Aku juga mencintaimu, dobe!'

Ia tahu Sasuke-nya sangat mencintainya, hanya sikapnya saja yang buruk, tapi hatinya…sangat lembut. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sudah mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil komplain dengan 'selingkuh' kecilnya dengan Sasuke lainnya. Ia hanya tersenyum bahagia saja.

"Na-Naruto?"

Seseorang memanggilnya,

"Sakura…? Sudah waktunya aku minum obat kah?"

Sahabatnya yang berambut pink sekaligus dokter termuda di rumahsakit itu tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa? Apakah Sasuke ada bersama denganmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya…tuh ia sedang ada disampingku cemberut, hanya karena aku mengobrol sebentar dengan laki-laki lainnya. Hish!"

"Oh begitu…" Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Mengobrol dengan siapa?"

"Ah, dengan Sasuke-san, maksudnya dengan Sasuke lainnya, bukankah kau tadi menyapanya? Barusan tadi, aku melihatnya…"

"Er..iya,..orang yang dicintainya ada dirumah sakit ini."

"Iya…aku juga sudah mendengar cerita darinya…kasihan sekali ia…tidak bisa menyatakan rasa cintanya pada orang yang dicintainya." Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke-miliknya- ia sedang menatapnya dengan serius dan Naruto hanya tersenyum karena pada akhirnya Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Sasuke tidak marah kau berbicara dengan laki-laki lain Naruto?"

"Tentu saja ia marah, tapi kami tadi mengobrol sebelum Sasuke-ku datang…setelah ia datang…ya, kau tahu sendiri…Sasuke-san diusir oleh orang disampingku yang menyebalkan ini."

Sakura menatapnya dengan mata penuh haru. Naruto tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapannya itu. Aneh.

"Aku hanya berharap… Sasuke-san bisa menyatakan rasa cintanya pada orang yang dicintainya dan bisa bersamanya. Seperti aku dan Sasuke."

Saat Naruto melirik Sakura, gadis itu sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Ia menangis, gadis yang pernah ia sukai itu menangis.

"Ka-kau kenapa, Sakura-chan? Apakah kau menyukai Sasuke-errrr… Sasuke-san maksudku." Tapi Naruto hanya mendapatkan tangis yang lebih keras lagi. Ia tidak mengerti hati wanita.

"Naruto-khuunn…"

"Iya, Sakura…?"

"Semoga kau bahagia, Naruto…semoga kau bahagia selamanya… sungguh nyata kebahagianmu Naruto… kami semua menyayangimu…"

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura menangis di dalam dekapannya, "Su-suahtu saath nanti…kalian akan berbahahgiaahh bersahmaa…" katanya sambil sesegukkan.

"Iya, Sakura kami akan berbahagia."

Benarkan Sasuke, kita akan selalu bersama.

Aku mencintaimu.

Selalu.

….

End

….

Untuk semua orang yang mencintai temannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan takut akan menghancurkan persahabatan kalian namun pada saat yang sama menghancurkan perasaan kalian. :))))) don't be Sad! Kalo jodoh nggak akan kemana, Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian.

Dapet nggak, jalan ceritanya? T_T, . nggak tahu harus lanjut kaya apa ini ceritanya. (jujur nih) jadi END.

A/N (27102013); Sekuel maybe prekuel, intended. someday T_T to much WIP, and Work(S), also new hobbie(s)


End file.
